gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Crisis Crossover (Time Force episode)
Crisis Crossover is the 21st episode of season 4 of Time Force, as well as the final regular crossover special for the series. The episode aired on January 19th, 2019 on Nicktoons Family in the United States and YTV Family in Canada, with an hour-long version featuring all of the cameos airing on AuraNightfall later that night. Characters *David *Cody *Sadie *Pat *Cottonsweet Cameos *Asterisks indicate that the cameo does not appear in the Nicktoons Family / Canadian cut of the episode. *Amu Hinamori (Power Surge transformation) *Atsuko Kagari (statue cameo/Power Surge transformation) *Ganta (Power Surge transformation) *Goku (Power Surge transformation) *Hamtaro (Power Surge transformation) *Hikaru (Beast form, Power Surge transformation) *Izuku (Power Surge transformation) *Ken (Power Surge transformation) *Kuro (cat form; Power Surge transformation) *Kurousa (Power Surge transformation) *Madoka (Power Surge transformation) *Mousse Bibi (Power Surge transformation) *My Melody (Power Surge transformation) *NAMI (statue cameo) *Naruto (statue cameo)* *Patty (Power Surge transformation) *Pikachu-chan (Power Surge transformation) *Professor Ann (Power Surge transformation) *Rinko (Power Surge transformation) *Ryuko Matoi (statue cameo)* *Sailor Moon (statue cameo) *Saitama (statue cameo) *Sakura (Power Surge transformation) *Shu Ouma (Power Surge transformation) *Soul (Power Surge transformation) *Tomoyo (Power Surge transformation) *Yato (Power Surge transformation) *Young Goro (Power Surge transformation) References Besides the character cameos, in the episode there are references to: *''A Little Snow Fairy Sugar: The opening theme is heard inside a shop. *AniSeed: The Time Force learn about the fate of the AniSeed parody AnimePlant in the beginning of the episode. *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad: The words "I was made to hit ''sic in America", a nod to the series' opening, is shown on a piece of paper near the ruins of a coffee shop. *''Blend S: Hideri's waitress outfit is among the rubble that the Time Force walks through. *Cartoon Network XD: Its logo can be seen among the rubble that the Time Force walks through. *Chloe: A poster for the series is among the rubble that the Time Force walks through. *Clone High: Mr. Bultertron is among the rubble that the Time Force walks through. *Darling in the Franxx: The mechas are among the rubble that the Time Force walks through. *Eddsworld: Wanted posters for Tord are among the rubble that the Time Force walks through. This cameo is cut out in the Nicktoons Family and Canadian edits. *Ewoks: Several Ewoks-sized hoodies are among the rubble that the Time Force walks through. *Fate/Apocrypha: Saber of Red's armor is among the rubble that the Time Force walks through. *Galaxy Angel: One of the Galaxy Angel Brigade's spaceships is among the rubble that the Time Force walks through. *Himouto! Umaru-chan: Umaru's UMR hat is among the rubble that the Time Force walks through. *Idaten Jump: Sho's bicycle is among the rubble that the Time Force walks through. *K-On!: Yui's guitar is among the rubble that the Time Force walks through. *Kiznaiver: Plushies of Katsuhira are among the rubble that the Time Force walks through. *Lucky Star: Plushies of Konata are among the rubble that the Time Force walks through. *Marvelous Melmo: The jar of magical candies is among the rubble that the Time Force walks through. *Ouran High School Host Club: The vase from the first volume/episode of the ''Ouran manga and anime respectively is among the rubble that the Time Force walks through. *''PB&J Kawauso: Plushies of the main characters are among the rubble that the Time Force walks through. *Pixel Pinkie: Nina's phone is among the rubble that the Time Force walks through. *Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Lip's Fairilu Seed is among the rubble that the Time Force walks through. *RWBY: Crescent Rose is among the rubble that the Time Force walks through. *Space Patrol Luluco: Luluco's heart is among the rubble that the Time Force walks through. *What's with Andy?: The Larkins' modified scale is among the rubble that the Time Force walks through. *YTV Family: The 2016-17 logo is on top of the ruins of an animation studio. *Zatch Bell!: Zatch's spell book is among the rubble that the Time Force walks through. *Zoobles'': A bunny-like creature resembling a Zooble shows the Time Force and Cottonsweet how the city ended up destroyed. Plot The Time Force meet up with Cottonsweet and try to protect their worlds from being destroyed. Trivia *The episode references various shows that previously aired on Nickelodeon Family and Nicktoons Family, as well as various anime. *NickFamily Studios stated that the episode had the longest production time out of any other episode, and has been in production since season one. *This is the first time Sadie uses her "power surge" technique. However, due to the complication of the rights to many characters who made a cameo, NickFamily Studios said that it may be limited to Nicktoons Family Universe characters the next time she uses it. *Character cameos that were intended to be included (and whom NickFamily Studios got permission from the rights-holders to use for the episode), but were scrapped, include: **Kenshiro: Cut due to time and the writers realizing that it would make the action sequence a bit longer than it would be. **Luffy: Cut due to time. **Mell: Cut as the writers had no way to write her into the story, due to the character's light-hearted tone in contrast with the darker plot of the episode. **Light Yagami: Cut due to time. **Retsuko: Cut due to time.